


War child

by Gebet



Series: Party by myself [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Explicit Language, F/M, Slow Burn, russian au maybe idk, smoke, two dumbasses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gebet/pseuds/Gebet
Summary: Каждый раз они говорили, сколь сильно ненавидят эти вечеринки: людей, алкоголь, сама суть веселья казалась им настолько отвратительно-душной, что сил хватало только скривиться.Но они продолжали. То ли из-за упрямства, то ли чтобы развеяться — а может причинами было нечто иное, более сакральное.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Mordred | Saber of Red
Series: Party by myself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925359
Kudos: 3





	War child

— Это вечеринка отстой, Жанн.  
— Я просто ненавижу всех этих людей.

У обеих в руках по бутылке, после сидра с водкой уже не вспомнить, чего-то. По древней и осточертевшей традиции дамы должны пить легкие аперитивы и вино, мужчины — пиво и водку, иногда вместе и сразу. Но это место, пропитанное насквозь сигаретным дымом, остывшей пиццей и абсолютным бесстыдством, отвергало все традиции разом и единственным законом было священное для всех собраний не-анонимных алкогероев:

пей до дна.

И Мордред с Жальтер, будучи пусть не ветеранами, но не новичками, чтили это правило со всей прилежностью. Правда, со своими последствиями.  
Две девушки запрокидывали голову, сидя на диване, и каждая думала об одном и том же, стараясь услышать голос своих мыслей сквозь весь рейв.  
“Срань господня, он же все еще здесь”  
“Только пусть попробует подойти, откушу руку вместе с лицом”  
“Хер бы с ним, но если он действительно смотрит?”

Влюбленность, перемешанная с градусом, казалась абсолютно дешевым трюком опьянения и отрицалась как гнусная болезнь. Жальтер, в попытках подняться чуть не упавшая на подругу, на секунду повернулась и положила руку на голову.

— Никуда не уходи. Я скоро. Если что ори.  
— Ты не услышишь, балда.  
— Я блять все услышу, не пизди.

Жальтер и Мордред — обе дети семей высшего света, объединенные абсолютным равнодушием своих родителей. Им было без разницы, вина то старшей сестры или работа, намеренное игнорирование или внутренние приоритеты, они обе точно знали:  
если уж небеса закрыли глаза, почему им должно быть не похуй?  
Мордред, обычно сопровождавшая подругу до любого уголка квартиры как верный рыцарь, в этот раз смиренно сидела. Виновата в том голова или внутреннее чувство, заставляющее ее сидеть на заднице ровно — разбираться не хотелось.  
Впрочем, некоторые проблемы оставались нерешенными.

— Хей, ты точно в порядке? — она различит его голос даже в какофонии из десятков других, а уж сейчас и подавно, — может на балкон вывести? Только машины не испачкай. Особенно мою.

— Я в полном порядке, — пришлось поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть на ехидное в обыденности, с нагловатой улыбкой сейчас, — а ты чего пришел? Наливать перестали?

— Просто увидел, что ты тут совсем одна, да и выглядишь как-то хреново. Мое предложение в силе.  
Он не ждал ответа. Потянул за руку и быстро поднял [почему не сопротивлялась?], направляясь прямо к единственному клочку свежего воздуха в пьяном воздухе вакханалии.

— Я не просила тебя этого делать, дурень, — не хотелось признавать, что действительно стало как-то легче. До трезвости еще слишком далеко, но какая-то смутная ясность начинала понемногу облегчать мысли.  
Кухулин промолчал. Достал из кармана штанов помятую пачку сигарет, еще более древнюю зажигалку. Стоит достать одну и протянуть — безмолвное предложение пусть не руки и сердца, но сокровенного и не менее крепкого дурмана.

— Спасибо, — на губах остается слабый привкус шоколада, затем — тяжелая дымная горечь. Она давно такие не курила, но жаловаться грешно: дареной сиге на фильтр не смотрят, — чего-то добрый ты сегодня. Ничего не случилось?

— Ничего. Добрым быть уже нельзя? — парень хмыкает и пожимает плечами, — там действительно душновато, а одному курить скучно. Не думаешь, что это справедливо?

— Ты мог бы позвать Эмию.

— Этот долбоеб не курит, так спьяну еще и наорет что-то про здоровье.

— Тогда почему из всей тучи гостей здесь ты позвал меня?

Он затянулся. Ненадолго задумался, будто в его голове даже не возникало мысли, что это действительно нужно объяснять. Смахнув пепел, ему оставалось только посмотреть прямо в глаза Мордред, сохраняя прежнюю улыбку.

— Я просто захотел. Что такого?

Мордред закипала. Вопрос казался ей истинным издевательством, красной тряпкой и явной, слишком очевидной ловушкой.  
В каком смысле “что такого” — потревожил ее, поднял и оставил один на один с сущим придурком.  
В каком смысле “что такого” — тех, кто готов вырвать пышущее жаром сердце, не зовут на перекур прямо посреди вечеринки.  
Жанна ее потеряет, может Жанна там в опасности, а она тут прохлаждается, может не хотелось даже видеть его с его паршивыми, отвратительно-сладкими сигаретами.

— Ничего, — цедит сквозь зубы, чтобы не вызвать бурю, — давно ты это куришь?

— Не очень. Просто кто-то сказал, что тебе такие нравятся, у меня так-то еще другие есть. Просто влом доставать.

Мордред оцепенела. Этот знак сейчас, под фонарями улицы и светомузыкой квартиры, казался настолько ярким и ослепляющим, что в нем хотелось только сомневаться. Все будто на секунду встало в один ряд, всякая тайна превратилась в детскую загадку, ответ на которую она держит сейчас в руках.  
Но отчего-то ей казалось, что если выскажет все догадки вслух, то это станет не первым ударом на поражение, но собственной слабостью. Промолчит. Пусть сам сдастся и скажет.

— Понятно. В следующий раз возьму свои, только заранее скажи, какую дрянь ты куришь, чтобы на тебя нормальные не тратить.

Казалось, Кухулин и сам давно понял все. Но промолчал.  
Эта война будет очень долгой.


End file.
